


She

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack didn't plan it.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	She

He didn’t plan it, not with her. She’s his subordinate, a valued member of the team. The chain of command, with its defined boundaries, exists with good reason.

Until everything blurred.

Comrades to confidants to friends to more?

He didn’t expect it.

Over time, she infiltrated his thoughts, first at day, then at night. She touched his soul in a way he never believed was possible and reminded him of the beauty of life.

She brought back hope.

And when she smiles at him, his heart skips a beat and he forgets why he shouldn’t fall in love with her.


End file.
